


You Promised

by spaceboytsukki



Series: KuroKen Month [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KuroKen Month, M/M, Mild Language, You Have Been Warned, its happy at the end i promise just wait, they're both in their 20s, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's never been so scared before. Ever. </p><p>(I'm bad at summaries, sorry. KuroKen Month, Prompt #3: Distance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a complete asshole, I'M SORRY. Their both in college btw. Like in their early 20s.
> 
> This is the first kinda angsty thing I've posted on here, so tell me how you like it!!

"Hey Kenma," Kuroo muttered into the phone. "I miss you." 

"I miss you, too, Kuro. Now go to bed, it's late." Kenma advised.

"Kenma, when are you getting back?" Kuroo questioned sleepily. The bed wasn't as warm as it should be, Kenma's spot was cold and Kuroo didn't like it.

"I'm getting back tomorrow. I have to get on my plane soon and you have to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kenma assured. 

"Okay. You promise you'll be back tomorrow?" Kuroo hadn't been able to get much sleep since Kenma had been away and he regretted not going on the trip to their hometown together, but he had work. 

"I promise, get some sleep." Kenma sighed into the phone. 

"Okay, be careful. I love you." Kuroo murmured, sleep finally taking its toll.

"I love you too, you dork. Night." Kenma answered, and Kuroo smiled. He loved when Kenma said that. Even though they'd been together for almost 5 years, every time Kenma said he loved him Kuroo's stomach flipped. The phone call clicked off and the dial tone filled Kuroo's ear. He let out a yawn and reached to put his phone on the charger. Seconds later he was fast asleep.

* * *

 

Kuroo yawned sleepily as he walked into the airport. The sounds of people filled the air, babies crying, people laughing, annoyed grumbling, arguing, some people speaking in languages Kuroo didn't understand. Airports were a center of so much activity. So many people pasted through them everyday, from different places all over the world. Though Kuroo was tired, happiness buzzed through his body at the thought of seeing Kenma again. Of touching Kenma again. Of just being able to be near him.

He walked over to the Starbucks that resided in the airport to grab a coffee and wait for Kenma's flight to arrive. He checked his phone again to make sure he had the right information and time. The text Kenma had sent him read, "Flight 308, Gate 32." Kuroo hummed and nodded, taking a few sips of his coffee. The static of the overhead speaker gained his attention a few minutes later.

"Flight 308, I repeated flight 308 had crashed. We are unsure of causalities at this exact moment but we will continue to convey information as we get it." The words hung in the air and Kuroo froze, his whole body going rigid. Ice filled his veins and he felt like someone was pushing down on his lungs.

"No." He whispered, voice breaking. It had to be the wrong flight. There had to be some mistake. Kuroo's hands shook and he gasped for air. This couldn't be happening. Kenma had to be okay. He had to be. An old women who was sat next to him looked at him in concern.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" The question hung in the air and Kuroo's cloudy mind took a few seconds to actually process it.

"Oh, god. He was on that flight." Kuroo choked out. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. The only thought echo through his head was, _Kenma's on that flight_. Tears burned at his eyes and he let out a shaky breath.

"Oh dear." The women muttered gently, placing a hand over his own which laid clenched on the table.

"He isn't. He can't be... He can't be..." _Hurt. Dead._ Kuroo gasped out, not accepting that Kenma could be possible gone. He pushed down sobs. He wanted to scream or cry or maybe both. But most of all, he just wanted to be with Kenma. He wanted to hold him close and kiss him and hear his voice and feel his skin under his fingers. Kuroo just wanted Kenma. He couldn't be gone. Kuroo refused to believe it.

"You can't leave me..." Kuroo whispered, sounding utterly broken. Tears blurred his vision. "You fucking idiot, you promised you'd be here." Kuroo breathed, feeling warm tears drip down his cheeks. Overhead the women spoke on the speaker again but Kuroo couldn't make sense of what she was saying. Everything was blurring around the edges. His heart was squeezing painfully in his chest and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Kuroo?" The familiar voice filled his ears and Kuroo's head whipped up. Kenma stood a little way away, head tilted in confusion and even through the tears Kuroo could see the concern on his face.

"Oh my god." Kuroo choked out, jumping out of his seat. He nearly knocked Kenma over with the force of his hug. He held onto the smaller boy for dear life. Broke sobs escaped his month. Kenma's hand went to his hair stoking it soothingly. The other went to Kuroo's back, rubbing gentle circles. 

"Shh. What happened?" Kenma muttered, concern dripping into his tone. Kuroo's grip tightened, holding Kenma as close as physically possible. Relieved tears were escaping his eyes and Kuroo could feel himself shaking.

"Oh god, I was so scared." He whispered into Kenma's hair. He pressed kisses to the top his head. "I love you. I love you so much." Kuroo was almost positive people were staring but he didn't care. He didn't care because Kenma was here and he was safe and he was in Kuroo's arms and he wanted nothing else in the world. He was here in Kuroo's arms and Kuroo never wanted to let him go.

"Kuro, hey, I love you too. It's alright. What happened?" Kenma cooed, trying to calm him down.

"They said that flight 308 crashed." Kuroo choked out. Just the thought of not seeing Kenma again made his heart clench.

"Oh. Oh my god. I meant to tell you last night but you were so tired and I didn't want to keep you up. I mixed the flights up. I accidently sent you the wrong flight number. I was on flight 302 not 308." Kenma breathed into Kuroo's chest. "I'm so sorry I scared you." Kenma apologized. The hand on Kuroo back scrunched the fabric of his shirt. 

"It's alright. It's okay." Kuroo assured his boyfriend, pulling back and looking down at Kenma. "I'm just so fucking glad you're safe. Thank god you're safe. I thought you left me. I've never been so scared before, Kenma." Kuroo admitted quietly, still slightly hysteric.

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon, Kuro. I promised remember. It's alright. We're alright." Kenma soothed. Kuroo brought his hands up to cup Kenma's face. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." Two more kisses were pressed to Kenma's eyelids. "I love you." Kuroo breathed, pressing another kiss to Kenma's nose. "I love you so much, please don't leave me." Kuroo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kenma's in a gentle peck. When he pulled back Kenma's eyes were shining with affection and he smiled down at him.

"I won't. I won't. I love you too." Kenma whispered just loud enough for Kuroo to hear. Kenma leaned up so he could place a soft kiss on Kuroo's lips.

"I missed you so much." Kuroo muttered, leaning down and nuzzling his head into the crook of Kenma's neck.

"I was only gone for a week." Kenma laughed softly. Kuroo remembered when was few and far between. He smiled and placed a kiss on Kenma's collarbone.

"I guess I'm not good with distance." Kuroo confessed with a chuckle.

"I guess not. Come on, let's go home. That flight was long and I really just want to lay on the couch and watch a movie. Maybe you can catch up with some sleep." Kenma informed him.

"Yay, movies." Kuroo cheered. Warmth spread through his whole body at Kenma's words. His boyfriend had realized how little sleep he'd been getting while Kenma had been away. Honestly he didn't care what they did as long as Kenma was near him. He placed another kiss to Kenma's collarbone.

"We're in public you absolute dork, I'm getting a coffee before we go, or I'll pass out before the movies half way done." Kuroo pulled back with a small whine. A smirk danced onto his lips as he took in the dusting of pink on his boyfriend's face. Kenma started to walk away and towards the Starbucks but Kuroo managed to snag one of his hands, intertwining it with his own.

He made a promise to himself that next time Kenma traveled, Kuroo would definitely go with him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the first draft of this I was just gonna kill Kenma off, but then I felt to bad for my baby boy and I couldn't kill him so I made it fluffy. 
> 
> So, did you like it? How was it? Good? Bad? Comments? Concerns? If you see any mistakes please point them out!
> 
> Comment, kudo, and bookmark if you liked it!!
> 
> Drop by my tumblr, spaceboytsukki if you wanna give me some prompts or requests or anything!


End file.
